Los ángeles pueden convertirse en demonios
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: Cada persona tiene un límite, hasta el más bello angel puede marchitar su alma y convertirse en un demonio... Pobre de nuestra reencarnada princesa, la lanzaron al abismo sin compasión. Fecha de creación original: 21/08/17
1. Prólogo

Hay veces en que ser buena persona no es suficiente

Cuanto más buena o bueno eres más te lastiman

Aquellos en los que creías

Aquellos en los que confiabas son capaces de darte la espalda

Las mentiras son las reinas del lugar

Mentiras que te pueden matar el alma

Que te vean como un objeto, como una muñeca es simplemente lo peor

Antes de que un ángel se convierta en demonio debe pasar por una etapa

La etapa en la que el ángel se siente en agonía

Después de esa etapa el ángel ya no es mas un ángel

Su bello e intocable ángel se vuelve un demonio

Un demonio que no volverá a ser la salvación de nadie

Más bien este demonio será su perdición

Una perdición que ustedes se ganaron a pulso.

Arrancaron mis alas, ignoraron mis gritos de agonía, me abandonaron...

Pero sobreviví a esa etapa y ahora...

El ángel se volvió demonio.

¿Quieres caer en mi juego?

Porque MI juego a empezado...


	2. El inicio

Ustedes la conocen como Serena Tsukino, la hermosa joven de cabellos de oro, unos ojos tan azules como el vasto cielo junto a su sonrisa que irradia vida, una chica con un leve grado de torpeza al igual que de sensibilidad, pero su corazón tan noble que no podrías encontrar en ningún otro lugar, podrían describirla como un ángel.

Pero un ángel es tan frágil como un cristal, puede romperse con facilidad, basta una leve caída para quedar en pedazos, porque sí, literalmente, ese ángel puede ser destrozado, tanto por ajenos como por allegados.

Es aquí donde comenzamos nuestro relato, como el cristal fue hecho pedazos, como el noble corazón fue destrozado.

Nuestra querida Serena caminaba por las calles de Juban, sentía una gran emoción porque asistiría a una obra teatral, a la obra del cisne negro, quizás habría parecido que aquellas cosas no le eran de interés, pero aquella historia en particular le gustaba, después de todo, era una historia que su propia madre le había contado de pequeña antes de dormir.

Aunque su objetivo era ir en compañía de sus amigas al final había asistido sola, por alguna razón, cuando las invitó a salir estás simplemente le dijeron que tenían algunas cosas que hacer el día presente a lo que no profundizó en la actividad a la que quería invitarlas, ya que entendía que debía ser más importante sus asuntos, pero eso no la desánimo de asistir por su cuenta.

Había invitado a Darien, pero él le comento que tendría unos asuntos en el hospital, por lo que tampoco comento acerca de a dónde le quería invitar.

Al llegar al lugar de la obra, Serena tomó asiento en la parte superior a lo que tenía vista a la mayor parte del entorno. Ella observó cómo la gente tomaba sus asientos en espera del comienzo de la obra cuando cinco siluetas habían captado su atención. Casi en el medio del auditorio se sentaban Amy, Lita, Mina, Rei y a su lado, Darien. Serena había mordido su labio mientras los observaba con detenimiento como intercambiaban palabras e incluso risas entre ellos a lo que una leve irritación empezaba a invadirla al recordar la palabra, "ocupados".

La obra había dado su comienzo pero Serena no pudo mantener su atención en ella debido a los mil y un pensamientos que carcomían su mente. Paso un rato cuando visualizo que Mina y Rei se levantaban de sus asientos, a lo que Serena les siguió con la mirada notando que se dirigían al baño a lo que con cautela se dirigió hacia allá. Con cuidado se mantuvo fuera manteniendo sus oídos en la puerta atenta a cualquier comentario que pudiera escuchar, en ese punto de la obra era muy difícil que alguien más anduviera por ahí, lo que escucho después de mantenerse ahí te aseguro, fue lo que desató el infierno.

—Oye, Rei —por unos segundos, Serena había retenido la respiración al escuchar hablar a Mina —¿Ya no te volvio a marcar Serena? —la rubia se había recargado ligeramente en la puerta.

—No y me alegro, la verdad es que este tipo de cosas ella no puede tomarselas en serio —había soltado Rei con desgana y cierta molestia.

—Si, tienes razón, aún le falta bastante para estar a la altura de una princesa —había soltado Mina como comentario, una lágrima se había deslizado por la mejilla de Serena quien tomó una bocanada de aire y se retiró del lugar.

Serena había un taxi después de salir del teatro, en el camino se mantuvo pérdida en sus pensamientos en casi todo el trayecto a casa, desenterrando eventos del pasado, si tan sólo hubieran sabido que ella ya había sufrido por ese tipo de comentarios, quizás diferentes pero a fin y al cabo malos comentarios, no habrían abierto la boca.

Después de haber pagado al taxista, la rubia habría caminado hasta la puerta de entrada donde con sus llaves la abrió con sigilo para después entrar a su casa.

Con gran cansancio llegó hasta el comedor donde sobre la mesa miró una nota dando cuenta que sus padres y hermano estaban en Osaka por un asunto de Sammy, Serena había hecho una mueca para después arrugar la nota y tirarla a la basura.

Serena se había quitado sus zapatillas y subido los escalones descalza, al entrar a su habitación aventó sus zapatillas hacia el lado del ropero mientras se desataba el cabello y se quitaba su vestido quedando en ropa interior, al mirarse al espejo las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas haciendo que el rimel de sus ojos se terminara por escurrir manchando de color negro sus mejillas.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el ruido en la planta baja alertó a la rubia de que su familia había llegado, tomó con rapidez su bata y se metió al baño a limpiarse el rostro.

Había pasado una semana, las cosas para nuestra protagonista empezaban a tornarse oscuras, sus amigas se empezaban a comportar más severas con ella y Darien las apoyaba en ese aspecto.

Palabras como: "Si no haces esto bien no podrás ser una buena reina"."Decepcionará a todos si no logra hacer esto". "Pon más atención"."No seas llorona". "No seas dramática"."Deberías de saber que sólo con tu rostro bonito no lograrás nada". "No puedo tener como futura esposa a una mujer irresponsable, por eso debes ponerle más empeño a tu entrenamiento".

Quizás para ellos sólo eran simples palabras que la rubia olvidaría ya que eran para que lograra "madurar" pronto, pero de lo que no se daban cuenta era que todas esas palabras eran un tormento para ella, esas palabras eran tan similares a las de su infancia que simplemente la hacían sentir miserable, le recordaban aquella época en la que ella era infeliz, en la época en que una pequeña rubia sufría de bullying sólo por ser una pequeña rubia de ojos azules.

Otro día más, encerrada en su habitación, por la noche llorando con la almohada en su cara para evitar que la escucharán pero de todas formas, ¿quién la escucharía?, después de todo se encontraba sola... Sola de nuevo...


	3. Amargo dolor

En un nuevo día más, Serena se encontraba en su habitación mientras se colocaba un vestido negro junto a unas zapatillas de plataforma baja de igual color, cuando se disponía a peinar su cabello con sus odangos las palabras de Michiru habían vuelto a su cabeza, "tu peinado es aniñado", por lo que lo dejó totalmente suelto.

Serena bajo con cautela las escaleras mientras se acomodaba su bolso, toda esa semana fue igual, evitaba a su familia, quería ahorrarse el tener que dar explicaciones, de alguna manera, sentía que sería un peso sobre los hombros de sus padres, lo último que quería era preocuparlos. Al salir de casa caminó un poco hasta toparse con un taxi y dar la dirección directo al apartamento de las Outhers.

En cuanto llegó empezaron las clases de etiqueta con Michiru y Haruka, después las clases de historia por Setsuna, Hotaru simplemente se mantenía callada por todo ese rato mientras se mostraba absorta en sus pensamientos, en la última semana ya no hablaba tanto por el hecho de que esos métodos que aplicaban con Serena se le hacían excesivos pero al parecer la más joven de las Sailors no tenía voz ni voto en el asunto. Pronto las Inners llegaron junto a Darien y las críticas y llamadas de atención volvieron a ser excesivas de nuevo.

—Mantente concentrada, mantén la cabeza en alto —le decía Michiru a la rubia la cual servía té. —No muerdas tu labio inferior.

—Serena tonta, escucha a Michiru —le reprendió Rei mientras la rubia trataba de servir el té pero su mano un poco temblorosa la hacia temer de hacerlo mal.

—Serena, entiende has como te dice Michiru —le dijo Darien con calma mientras la observaba.

—Ya se, ya entendí —dijo entre dientes la rubia mientras apretaba el mango de la tetera.

—Pues no parece que lo entendieras, cariño —murmuró Mina haciendo una mueca.

—Serena, entiende la clase de Michiru de una vez que necesitamos empezar con las clases de matemáticas —le dijo Amy con la mirada en un libro que tenía en mano.

—Y tienes que seguir con la cocina, que no has avanzado nada —le secundo Lita mirándola fijamente.

—La clase de historia la abarcaremos hoy también, así que debes de poner atención que llevo una semana repitiendo la misma lección, debemos avanzar más, princesa —Serena miro a Setsuna de reojo mientras seguía mordiendo con más fuerza su labio inferior.

—Estas muy lenta con tus lecciones, debes ponerles empeño ya que te estamos ayudando —las últimas palabras que dijo Haruka fueron la gota que derramó el vaso de Serena.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —La rubia estrelló fuertemente la tetera contra la mesa provocando que se rompiera y unos trozos le cortaran sus manos pero no se quejó ni derramó una lágrima, más bien, su rostro mostraba frustración —¡Ya cállense de una maldita vez! —Exclamó exasperada —¡Has esto, debes hacer aquello! ¡¿No tienen otra cosa que decir que sus estúpidos comentarios venenosos?! —la rubia tomó su bolso con rapidez y salió del departamento siendo seguida por Hotaru que fue la que reaccionó ante aquella escena mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos ante el golpe de molestia de Serena.

Serena corría con rapidez por las calles con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, su vista estaba nublada y las heridas de sus manos ardían pero no les tomó importancia, de alguna manera, dolía más lo que estaban haciéndole psicológicamente que lo que se hizo físicamente. De pronto, no se fijó en aquel auto que se le aproximaba por lo que volteó de golpe viéndolo a escasos centímetros de ella pero un jalón hacia atrás la hizo caer de sentón al lado de su salvadora.

—¡Serena! —Exclamó preocupada Hotaru quién ayudó a la rubia a levantarse del suelo, al hacer contacto con sus manos estas se llenaron de sangre. —Tus manos... —Le susurró, la rubia miró sus manos y notó aquellas cortadas, su respiración se aceleró mientras más lágrimas empezaban a caer pero ni un sólo sollozo se hizo presente. —Vamos, iremos a un lugar menos concurrido —le dijo la pelimorada sacando unos pañuelos de su bolsa del pantalón y envolviendo las manos de la rubia.

Ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas en la rama de una árbol de cerezo del parque #10 , la pelimorada con sus poderes sanadores logró curar las heridas de la rubia, después de un rato de silencio la joven decidió hablar.

—Creo que no pensé mucho, simplemente descargue mi frustración en la tetera —mencionó la rubia mientras miraba como unos niños jugaban en los columpios —hasta ahora caigo en cuenta que estrelle la tetera contra la mesa —le dijo haciendo una mueca en un intento por soltar una sonrisa irónica. —Pero siento que no me desahoge lo suficiente.

—Llevan toda una semana presionandote, era lógico que te frustraras —le respondió Hotaru con seriedad mirando con atención los niños correr.

—No sólo me frustra —susurró Serena mientras una mueca aparecía en sus labios —también me duele y me hace recordar heridas del pasado —comentó mientras varias imágenes llegaban a su cabeza.

—¿Heridas? —le preguntó Hotaru confundida a lo que la rubia suspiro.

—Yo nunca fui la niña torpe y glotona que conocen —la rubia sonrió con tristeza —antes, de pequeña, yo solía llevar buenas notas, era moderada pero claro seguia siendo la buena y amable solo que también la bonita por lo que eso generaba que me hicieran bullying —su mirada se dirigió a las palmas de sus manos donde antes tuvo los cortes. —Como era llorona y no me sabia defender solian decirme que era una presuntuosa, que presumía de mi cara bonita y que traía a todos los niños a mis pies, los maltratos, las burlas, la soledad, todo eso fue mi compañía hasta los 10 años —guardo unos segundos de silencio para seguir. —Mis padres tuvieron que llevarme con psicólogos ya que yo llegué a tener depresión infantil, no comía, no dormía, no hablaba —cerró sus manos en puños encajando levemente sus uñas en sus palmas- me aislaba completamente.

—Por ello te afectan tanto sus palabras —dijo con tristeza la pelimorada —recordaste aquella época en la que fuiste infeliz, dónde la soledad fue tu compañera —Serena asintió mientras miraba a los niños jugar, de pronto el celular de la rubia empezó a recibir muchos mensajes.

—Iré a mi casa —comento mirando la pantalla del celular checando los remitentes —la verdad estoy cansada y no quiero verle la cara a ninguno de ellos —le dió un beso en la mejilla a Hotaru y antes de que la pelimorada dijera algo saltó hasta el suelo y se alejó en dirección a su casa, Hotaru suspiro con cansancio escuchando su celular sonar a lo que soltó un bufido e igual se bajó del árbol.


	4. Alas rotas

La joven Hotaru se encontraba sentada en una silla mientras su mirada se encontraba en la ventana mirando el cielo, detrás de ella, en la sala, su familia adoptiva estaba discutiendo debido a la frustración de no tener respuesta de Serena desde el día anterior.

—¿Y que mas buscas que haga? —le cuestionó Haruka a Setsuna —ya llamé, pero simplemente no responde su maldito celular, ni siquiera el teléfono de su casa es atendido.

—Darien y las otras chicas no han tenido suerte —habló Michiru mientras apagaba la pantalla de su celula. —Creo que de verdad, no desea saber de nosotros —musitó la peliverde desviando su mirada, una risa algo irónica se escapó de los labios de Hotaru ganándose la miradas de las adultas.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decir, Hotaru? —le preguntó con seriedad Setsuna pero la pelimorada no despegó la mirada de la ventana.

—Se han aferrado tanto a presionarla por "su bien", que no se dieron cuenta que la estaban matando —comentó con cierto desdén para luego dirigir su mirada a ellas —creo que ustedes fueron muy ciegas al no notar, que la estaban lastimando por el futuro que ustedes buscan cumplir.

—"¿Buscamos?" —le cuestionó Haruka. —¡Ese es el futuro que ella desea!

—¡No! —Exclamó Hotaru levantándose de golpe de la silla mirándolas con enojo —¡Es uno de los muchos futuros que puede cruzar y eso lo deberías tener en claro, mamá Setsuna!, ¡simplemente no debieron presionarla! ¡Cada paso que dé, cada paso debe ser suyo propio! ¡A su tiempo! —la pelimorada molesta se retiró a su habitación dejando a las tres en completo silencio.

[…]

Ahí estaba ella de nuevo, encerrada en su habitación como en el pasado, encerrada en esas cuatro paredes que la hicieron sentir segura, junto a su única compañera, la soledad. Su familia salió a Osaka a visitar a unos parientes lejanos, sus padres insistieron en que los acompañará, ya que de cierta manera sentía un ligero estado decaído de ánimo en la joven, pero ella aferrada, decidió quedarse en casa, quedarse sola y hundirse de una vez en sus pensamientos.

Desde el día de ayer no había probado bocado alguno, simplemente su cuerpo no exigía los nutrientes que necesitaba, en ese punto, no le importaba alimentarse, apagó su celular, buscaba dejarlo de escuchar cuando entraban las llamadas y mensajes que se propuso ignorar, se encontraba a oscuras en su habitación, los rayos del sol no estaban invitados a entrar, pronto su única compañía eran esos demonios que habían desaparecido cuando tenía 11 años que al parecer volvieron.

—Ya basta... —Susurró por millonésima vez la rubia la cual se encontraba sentada en el centro de la habitación con sus manos tapando sus oídos mientras lloraba con fuerza.

~"Eres una inútil"~

~"Hemos vuelto"~

~"Sabías que sólo eras su muñeca y seguiste con ellos"~

~"Quieren que seas su títere"~

~"Eres una pobre ilusa"~

~"Te consideran una tonta"~

~"Eres una torpe"~

~"No vales nada"~

~"¿Miras como te ven?"~

~"Eres una decepción, siempre lo has sido"~

Mil y un veces las mismas palabras, de nuevo aquellos monstruos de su cabeza, de nuevo la atormentaban.

—¡Ya déjenme! —Exclamó desesperada la pobre chica- ¡Basta! —Gritó mientras sentía como su garganta se desgarraba, las alas de un bello ángel eran arrancadas de nuevo.

~"Sólo quieren que seas la princesas perfecta"~

~"Eres su más grande decepción"~

~"No les importas"~

~"No te quieren"~

~"No te consideran"~

~"No toman tus sentimientos en cuenta"~

~"Olvidan que eres humana"~

~"No se dan cuenta de tus sonrisas fingidas"~

~"Simplemente no les importas"~

—¡Lo se! —Exclamó frustrada —¡Sé que sólo soy el futuro al que quieren llegar! ¡Sé que debo ser la princesa perfecta, pero no puedo! —agarró con fuerza sus cabellos jalandolos —¡Soy humana, no una muñeca! —La rubia se levantó del suelo de golpe y acercándose a su tocador para empezar a tirar todo lo que había en él, los perfumes se quebraron, el maquillaje se estropeó, sus cepillos, ligas todo en el suelo —¡Quiero ser la mejor pero no puedo! —De pronto se miró al espejo, sus ojeras, su piel pálida, con enojo tomó uno de sus frascos intactos y lo aventó contra el espejo rompiéndolo por completo mientras sollozaba con fuerza —¡Ya no puedo fingir sonrisas! —Se acercó a su ropero y aquellos vestidos rosas empezo a destrozarlos por completo —¡No soy su muñeca! —Su pecho subía y bajaba por su alterada respiración mientras los vestidos desgarrados caían a sus pies —¡No soy una muñeca, soy humana! —Su garganta ardía por sus gritos —¡Soy sólo una humana! —El último vestido desgarrado fue aventado al suelo por la rubia mientras esta se empezaba arrodillar en el suelo —¿Por qué no entienden que me duele? —Susurró la rubia mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas. —Yo no quiero ser perfecta... Yo no quiero ser una muñeca intocable... Quizás podía aguantar hasta no poder más pero soy humana y si me caigo es obvio que sangrare... ¿Por qué no lo entienden? —La rubia lentamente se acostó en el suelo aún abrazada de sus piernas sobre los restos de los vestidos —yo no puedo fingir para toda la vida.

Serena se levantó con lentitud del suelo para volver a asentarse a su cama, al final se quedo totalmente dormida.

[…]


	5. No soy perfecta

Hotaru de nuevo se encontraba sentada en la silla con la mirada en la ventana mientras escuchaba conversar a su familia detrás suyo con las Inners y Darien.

—Ya es el tercer día y ella no se digna a tomar el teléfono —masculló Rei entre dientes —y en su casa responden pero dicen que ella no está atendiendo por el momento, o esta ocupada.

—Debió decirle a su familia que no le pasarán llamadas de nosotros —comentó Mina suspirando con cansancio.

—No entiendo su capricho —murmuró molesta Lita —está bien, quizás fueron un poco duras nuestras palabras pero si somos suaves no entenderá.

—No, Lita —dijo Michiru haciendo una mueca —creo que no fueron solo un "poco" duras.

—¿Entonces nosotros somos los del error? —Cuestionó Rei frunciendo el ceño —¿Entonces debemos disculparnos?

—Rei, tiene razón ¿Entonces como avanzará si se le cumplen sus caprichos? —dijo Amy con seriedad.

—Creo que tienen razón... —musitó Setsuna dirigiendo su mirada a Hotaru.

—Hotaru ¿Has sabido algo de ella? —le preguntó Haruka a lo que la pelimorada volteó a verlos.

—Claro —respondió con simpleza.

\- ¿Enserio?- le pregunto Darien- ¿Y por qué no habías dicho nada?- Hotaru frunció el ceño.

—Uno, no quiere que sepan de ella, ni quiere verlos —contestó levantándose de la silla —dos, no me place hablarles sobre ella si ustedes se aferran a tratar de cambiarla por medio de palabras tan asquerosamente duras —con eso, ella salió de la sala camino a su habitación.

—¡Hotaru! —la llamó con severidad Haruka llendo tras ella dejando a los demás en la sala.

—Saldré a dar una vuelta, me está doliendo la cabeza —dijo Darien sin dejar que alguna le detuviera y se marchó.

Serena caminaba por el parque #10 con una mirada perdida mientras pensaba en muchas cosas, vestía unos pantalones y top negros junto a su cabello rubio suelto.

Mientras caminaba con paso tranquilo llegó a mirar Darien quien se encontraba por ese rumbo entre los árboles de cerezo, ella había pensado pasar de largo sin dirigirle la palabra pero él le impidió el paso colocándose frente a ella provocando una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de la rubia.

—Haz el favor de dejarme pasar, Darien —le pidió con seriedad y una mirada fría la rubia.

—Serena, debemos hablar —le dijo él seriamente sin atender su pedido.

—¿Sobre qué, su alteza perfección? —le preguntó con ironía a lo que Darien se molestó.

—Deja de actuar así y comportate —le llamó la atención molesto —te has desaparecido por tres días y no respondes llamadas —reprendió irritado.

—¿Acaso creías que quería hablar con ustedes después de todo lo que me dijeron? —le preguntó con sarcasmo mientras dirigía su mirada a las personas que pasaban por ahí ignorando su conversación.

—Hablaste con Hotaru —Serena frunció el ceño cuando él dijo aquello —¿Por qué no con nosotros? —le preguntó el pelinegro —Y lo peor es que esa niña no nos quiso decir nada.

—Con Hotaru es la única con la que tengo apoyo y no sabes como le agradezco que no les haya dicho nada —espetó irritada dispuesta a darle la vuelta, pero él la tomo del brazo derecho frenandola, ella trató de soltarse del agarre del pelinegro pero este sólo lo reforzó —suéltame de una vez —le dijo entre dientes.

—No lo haré, Serena —le dijo firmemente Darien- no hasta que digas la razón de tu comportamiento.

—¿Quieres que te de la razón? —le preguntó mientras una sonrisa cínica se formaba en su rostro —¡Bien! Te la daré —de un sólo jalón logró soltarse y lo miró desafiante —me hartaron sus presiones, me hartaron sus insultos, me hartaron sus ideales de una princesa perfecta —la rubia apretó sus manos con fuerza —¡No soy una princesa perfecta!, ¡no soy una muñeca! ¡No soy su muñeca! —Exclamó provocando que las personas voltearan disimuladamente —¡Quieren que dejé de ser como soy! ¡Me torturan con sus palabras! ¡Me atormentan sus ideales sobre mi! —Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse mientras sus ojos se humedecian-humedecian —¡No me quieren por lo que soy ahora! ¡Quieren que cambie y lo peor me insultan en el proceso! —Se abrazó a si misma encajando sus dedos en su piel —¡Hacen que de gritos silenciosos! ¡Hacen que me ahogue en mis lágrimas silenciosas! ¡Me lastiman sin importarles nada! —Tomó aire tratando de no empezar a sollozar —¡Son unos egoístas que quieren su brillante futuro! ¡¿Sabes que?! —le cuestionó con una amarga sonrisa —¡Ya estoy harta! —Gritó a todo pulmón desenvolviendo sus brazos y empuñando sus manos —¡Harta de las falsas sonrisas que eh dado últimamente! —Con sus manos empuñadas golpeó el pecho de Darien agachando el rostro —¡Ustedes no entienden que soy una humana antes que una maldita princesa! —Las lágrimas caían de los ojos azules de la chica, unos ojos que perdieron su brillo. —Yo no soy perfecta y eso deberían entenderlo. —Con esas últimas palabras de separó de él para darse la vuelta y correr con fuerza antes de que pudiera Darien de nuevo detenerla.

La rubia entró a su casa, no saludó a nadie y subió las escaleras con rapidez mientras ocultaba sus ojos con su flequillo, con rapidez se encerró en su habitación mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo recargándose en la puerta. La puerta fue tocada por Ikuko.

—Serena, cariño —la llamó Ikuko desde el otro lado con preocupación —desde hace días estas así ¿Qué ocurre corazón? —le preguntó con dulzura.

—Ocurre de todo y nada mamá, eso es lo que pasa... —susurró la rubia con dolor, Ikuko sólo pudo recargar su cabeza en la puerta mientras su mirada se tornaba preocupada.

—Cariño, te han lastimado de nuevo ¿Verdad? —El seguro de la puerta cedió para después abrirse dejando ver a la rubia con sus ojos hinchados y su piel pálida que al ver a su madre la abrazo con fuerza mientras empezaba a llorar con más sentimiento, Ikuko abrazo a su hija con fuerza mientras ambas iban arrodillándose al piso y con ello Ikuko acunar a su hija en sus brazos. —Corazón, me duele que sufras de nuevo pero recuerda que soy tu madre y que yo estaré aquí aunque no lo quieras. —La mujer beso a la rubia en su cabeza mientras esta sólo se limitaba a seguir llorando.


	6. No volvere a ese tormento

Hotaru soltó un suspiro, estaba sentada al borde de su cama mientras sostenía un libro en sus manos cuando una punzada se instalaba en su corazón, el frío recorrió su espalda y un mal presagio la embargó.

—¿No saldrás? —Hotaru giró rápidamente su rostro a la entrada notando a Michiru observarla, no había caído en cuenta cuando abrió la puerta.

—Siendo sincera, es la misma conversación cada que se juntan, no obtendrán nada —le respondió la pelimorada —incluso fueron a su casa y no salió, su familia no les permitió pasar poniéndoles excusas además de que no han podido coincidir con ella en la calle —Hotaru rodó los ojos —inclusive me han seguido a mí.

—Perdón por ello, pero necesitamos verla, no puede dejar de lado sus lecciones por un simple... berrinche —murmuró lo último no muy segura de los términos que utilizaba.

—Aún no aprenden nada —masculló irritada Hotaru —vaya que no entienden —cerró sus ojos y se lanzó de espaldas al colchón.

—¿Qué debemos aprender? —le preguntó Michiru con notable interés.

—Qué las palabras pueden herir igual o más que los golpes —contestó con seriedad mirándola de reojo, Michiru se quedó en silencio observándola.

Michiru volvió a la sala con los demás y se sentó al lado de Haruka.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —le preguntó la rubia ceniza mientras los demás hablaban.

—Qué debemos aprender el peso de las palabras —murmuró la peliverde mirando al resto.

[…]

Serena abrió sus ojos tratando de adecuar la luz que le molestaba, las ojeras en sus ojos eran cada vez más visibles dejando notar su cansancio, con lentitud se levantó de su cama quitándose la cobija de encima suyo dejando ver unos ligeros cortes en sus piernas, con suavidad se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su tocador, se observo en aquel espejo nuevo que su padre había comprado después de haber roto el anterior.

Serena se vio por unos largos instantes en el espejo para después pasar con suavidad sus dedos por debajo de sus ojos, notó como su cuerpo se encontraba más delgado, como sus labios estaban de un rosa pálido al igual su piel había perdido su color natural ahora estando pálida. Tomó el cepillo y las tijeras escondidas en el cajón, empezó a cepillar su cabello para después pasar las tijeras por el, cortando largos mechones que sólo caían al suelo.

Al terminar de cortarlo, con suavidad dejó las tijeras y el cepillo en el tocador para después mirarse en el espejo, su cabello estaba cortado hasta la espalda, se lo sacudió un poco para después acercarse a su ropero de donde sacó un conjunto de ropa.

Después de haberse cambiado salio de su habitación hacia el comedor donde saludo a su familia avisándoles que saldria un rato, a su madre le pareció perfecto ya que desde hace dos semanas la rubia no salía, antes de que la rubia se marchara, Ikuko la abrazo y beso su frente para después decirle que aquel corte de cabello se le veía hermoso, la rubia le sonrió agradeciendo que su madre se diera cuenta de los más mínimos detalles que ella hacia aunque algunos no los supiera.

La rubia por fin salió de su casa caminando por el parque mientras miraba a las personas pasear por ahí, sus pensamientos se han vuelto más fuertes, y eso sólo significa el cambio.

**Serena**

Es cierto que aún sigo mal, aún sigo estancada en el piso, todo lo que paso hacia tres semanas me derrumbó por completo, estoy cayendo en un abismo del que nadie podría sacarme y eso no esta bien, me estoy dando cuenta que no vale la pena ¿Acaso debo mostrarles que me derrotaron? ¿Debo ser la débil? No, ya no, es cierto, han matado de a poco a un ángel, la bondad simplemente esta desapareciendo, la amabilidad se esfuma ¿Qué caso tiene ser buena? Al final te lastiman, al final te rompen en pedazos sin piedad, aprovechándose de la bondad del corazón, al parecer creen que una buena persona jamás se cansara pero están tan equivocados.

Dicen que los demonios algunas vez fueron ángeles pero que por sus propios motivos se volvieron seres oscuros, ahora siento que aquella frase es tan cierta, por que hay quienes en un punto se cansan y ya no toleran más su dolor, ese dolor puede cambiar en gran medida a los ángeles y ahora me doy cuenta de ello.

No volveré a ser aquella pequeña que cayó en la depresión a los 8 años, no de nuevo, no volveré a entrar a ese tormento de nuevo, debo ser fría, debo volverme fuerte porque siendo buena no ganaré nada, los ángeles deben cambiar para poder sobrevivir, por lo menos este es el caso del ángel de la Luna.

[…]


	7. De ángel a demonio

En el templo Hikawa se encontraban todas las guerreras junto a Darien, todos muy serios ya que frente suyo tenían a unos muy molestos Luna y Artemis.

—Nos vamos por tres semanas al reino de la luna y ustedes provocan todo este desastre —les reclamó Luna.

—Jamás debieron comportarse así con Serena, ella llevará su vida y su futuro a su ritmo —Artemis les miro de forma desaprobatoria —¿Por qué no pudieron entender eso?

—¿A su ritmo? —le preguntó Rei con el ceño fruncido —¡¿Entonces cuando iba madurar?!

—¡Ella sólo ha hecho una exageración del asunto sólo por que la estábamos presionando un poco! —Exclamó Lita.

—¡¿Un poco?! —Hotaru se había mantenido callada desde hace rato pero esas palabras la sacaron de sus cabales —¡La obligaban a tomar esas estupidas clases!

—Cuida tus palabras, jovencita —le reprendió Setsuna pero la pelimorada sólo se enojó más.

—¡No! —Protestó Hotaru —¡Esta vez no! ¡En todo este lapso no me han dejado hablar pero ahora los obligaré a escucharme! —Se levantó de golpe de la silla —¡Ella no merecía que la presionaron así! ¡Ella no merecía que la hicieran sentir una inútil! ¡Ella no merecía ser insultada por ustedes! ¡Tontamente no vieron el daño que le causaban! —Apretó sus manos en puños con fuerza —¡Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de las marcas en sus piernas! —Gritó la pelimorada mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos del enojo que sentia —¡Maldita sea! ¡No se dieron cuenta en la depresión en la que estaba cayendo por su culpa! ¡Y lo peor es que yo queriendo ayudarla no puedo por que simplemente ustedes me retienen! ¡Pero al carajo! ¡A la próxima si debo escaparme lo haré! —Con eso la joven les dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse, los que estaban en la sala sólo callaron.

—Luna y yo nos iremos de aquí, no tenemos ningún asunto en este lugar. —Ambos gatos salieron del apartamento.

[…]

En la casa de los Tsukino, Serena se encontraba maquillando su suave rostro, un maquillaje suave y sencillo pero que hacia resaltar su belleza, busco en su ropero un conjunto de ropa el cual después posó frente al espejo, sin duda el mejor para esa época de Noviembre.

Después de atar su cabello en una coleta alta bajo a la planta baja en donde les sonrió a su familia y se despidió de ellos diciendo que volvería en unas horas ya que quería salir un rato.

Serena caminaba por la arboleda del parque #10 mientras era elogiada por algunos jóvenes que la miraban pero ella sólo se mantenía de manera seria y elegante caminando por el lugar.

Si quería iniciar un cambio debía serlo en todo ser, tomar una nueva personalidad, quizás de coqueta a una arrogante, de una radiante a una fría, una chica con apariencia de ángel pero con actitud de demonio, al ángel ya lo habían destrozado y sólo dieron paso a un demonio, un hermoso demonio que seria la perdición de aquellos que la lastimaron.

Su andar tan firme, tan seguro, sus ojos ya no mostraban su brillo de antes pero si reflejaban la determinación, buscó consuelo y por ella misma lo encontró, sobrevivió a esa guerra que quería comenzar en ella, esta viva y por ello debe seguir aunque se sienta muerta, no será un angel tierno, ya no, sobrevivió y cuando alguien sobrevive del tormento cambia para volverse mucho mas fuerte.

Pero aunque se haya hecho más fuerte no significa que los demonios de su cabeza desaparecieran, estos sólo se volvieron sus amigos ahora, ya no eran demonios de tormento, ahora eran los que le daban fuerza.

**Serena**

¿La feliz? Ya no está ¿La cálida? Se esfumó ¿El ángel? Se volvió demonio.

Exacto esas palabras son las que me definen ahora, me dirigí hacia donde los demonios van, en el lugar donde no hay esperanza y si sobreviví, porque aún respiro.

Ahora les enseñaré que tan viva estoy, este demonio no volverá a ser el juguete de nadie y se los demostraré de la peor forma, deberan jugar mi juego todos aquellos que me atormentados, todos pagaran el haber lastimado a este demonio.

Ahora mismo ya no soy el ángel de la Luna sino su demonio, ahora mismo todo se volverá mi territorio el cual mandó como a mi me plazca, querían que lograra madurar, ahora sufran las consecuencias de su osadía, arrepientanse por lo que hicieron, lloren por haber destruido al ángel que ustedes "querian".

**Omnisciente**

Serena mostró una sonrisa arrogante mientras seguía caminando por los senderos del parque, su juego empezaría y haría arrepentir a aquellos que la lastimaron tanto en el pasado como en el presente, el castigo del ángel caído a comenzado.

[…]


	8. Es MI juego

Rei abrió con lentitud sus ojos sólo para encontrarse en una habitación totalmente oscura, al mirar alrededor noto que las chicas y Darien se encontraban ahí con ella tendidos en el piso y apenas despertando, al igual que cinco chicas más que eran desconocidas para ella.

—¿Qué rayos pasó? —Preguntó Lita levantándose seguida de los demás.

—¡¿Quiénes diablos son ustedes y que hacemos aquí?! —Preguntó de pronto una desconocida.

—Deja de gritar que nos dejarás sordos, niña —le recriminó Mina a la chica.

—Perdonenla, ella es Akia, yo soy Akane —habló la castaña de ojos verdes —y ellas son Reina y Miki. —Presentó a las dos últimas señalandolas.

—¿Ustedes son...? —Preguntó Miki mirándolos.

Los presentes se presentaron con aquellas jóvenes, pero aún seguían confundidos ¿Quién les había llevado a ese lugar? De pronto en la habitación se escucharon el sonido de unas zapatillas golpeando el piso que llegó hasta ellos, al mirar vieron a Serena, su cabello se encontraba rizado y su maquillaje la hacia ver mucho más adulta y su ropa resaltaba su esbelta figura.

Miraba con frialdad a los presentes, ninguno decía nada, todo el lugar se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral.

—Serena ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —Le preguntó Amy a la rubia algo nerviosa.

—Espera... —Interrumpió la que respondía por el nombre de Reina. —¿Serena Tsukino?

—¿En serio eres tú? —Preguntó Akane, las chicas se encontraban asombradas mientras los demás les miraban con confusión, la rubia sólo sonrió arrogantemente.

—¡Vaya! Entonces me recuerdan, se merecen un premio por eso —dijo con ironía la rubia mientras tomaba uno de sus rizos y los enredada en su dedo anular —que bueno que se acuerden de mi, espero que dé igual forma recuerden todo lo que me hicieron.

—Serena ¿Qué mal broma tan pesada es esta? —le cuestionó Mina.

—Esto solo será una pequeña actividad, queridos, es un juego —dijo Serena sonriéndoles con burla.

—Déjate de estupideces, Serena y dinos que es todo esto —le recriminó Darien entre dientes.

—Ese es el problema, Darien. —Ella empezó a caminar alrededor de ellos haciendo que sus tacones hicieran eco en el lugar. —Ustedes creen que yo no me tomó nada en serio cuando no es así, su más grave error es subestimarme —con arrogancia paso su dedo índice por los labios de Darien para después sonreirle de lado y volverse a colocar frente a todos ellos.

—¿Dónde esta Hotaru? —le preguntó Michiru notando la ausencia de la joven.

—Luna y Artemis —los nombró Amy —¿Dónde están ellos?

—Ellos no están aqui —dijo Serena con obviedad —ellos nunca me lastimaron por lo que no merecen estar en este juego —comentó alzando los hombros.

—Entendemos —Serena dirigió su mirada a Haruka —te lastimamos, pero ¿Qué quieres hacer exactamente?

—Debería de ser más madura y no vengativa —le dijo Setsuna con seriedad.

—Estoy siendo madura, querida Setsuna y con respecto a tu pregunta, Haruka, sólo quiero que se pierdan entre mi guerra —miró sus uñas pintadas de negro mientras sonreía de lado —quiero que sufran, quiero que caigan en un laberinto, que rueguen por su libertad así como yo rogaba por la mía.

—Serena, por favor, es suficiente —le dijo Michiru de manera autoritaria pero Serena solo sonrió cínica.

—¿Y como rayos harías eso? —dijo Akia con burla- por si no lo sabes esto es secuestro y fácil irías a parar a prisión.

—¿Quién les dijo que era un secuestro? —Sonrió con burla la rubia —yo les dije que jugarían en mi laberinto y así lo harán —la rubia chasqueó sus dedos y todos los demás desaparecieron en una nube de humo morada, la rubia sólo sonrió con satisfacción, su juego había empezado.

Serena se encontraba sentada en una especie de trono en algún tipo de grieta dimensional, frente a ella, un espejo le mostraba a cada uno de los participantes de su juego que buscaban desde hace 5 horas la forma de salir de ese lugar, unos se habían encontrado con otros haciendo que formarán pequeños equipos, los juegos del laberinto eran tanto atormentadores como crueles, cuando pasaban de entre las paredes del laberinto estos parecían hablarles y decirles que no saldrían de ahí, que morirían en ese lugar mientras que después tenían que enfrentarse desde rosales carnívoros hasta sombras de la luna. Los participantes de su juego no contaban con ningún tipo de apoyo, las guerreras y Darien habían sido revocados de sus poderes por la misma rubia.

Serena sólo podía ver como los ojos de las más jóvenes se tornaban llorosos mientras que el de las mayores era de miedo y el de Darien era de cansancio y preocupación.

—Todas esas emociones que ustedes sienten son las que yo sentí desde mi infancia cuándo me hacían bullying y también hace tres semanas cuando me exigían cambiar cada parte de mi ¡Cuándo querían borrar mi escencia! —Exclamó con furia. —Sólo que hay una diferencia, yo salí de ese laberinto de tormento para ser más fuerte y cruel, a tal punto de ser un demonio pero en cambio ustedes no saldrán de ahí nunca, ese será su castigo por haberme hecho sentir miserable —la voz de la rubia retumbo en el laberinto después de ver como todos los participantes se habían juntado en uno de los callejones sin salida del laberinto —ustedes merecen toda esa agonía, una agonía que yo sentí.

—¡Serena, ya basta! —Gritó Rei a las paredes —¡Ya lo entendimos!

—¡Juro que entendimos, pero ya para esto! —Gritó Miki desesperada mientras se hincaba al suelo tapando sus oídos ya harta de todas las voces que salían de las paredes que sólo decían frases desmotivadoras.

—¡Serena, para esta locura! —le exigió Darien golpeando una de las paredes del laberinto.

—¡Hemos entendido! —exclamó Haruka —¡Perdón por haberte hecho sentir miserable!

—¡Has que se detenga, Tsukino! —Rogó Akia- ¡Lo lamentamos enserio! —Gritó al borde del llanto.

—Es tarde... —Susurró la rubia ocultando su mirada en su flequillo —¡Es tarde! —Exclamó a todo pulmón levantándose de golpe de su asiento mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos provocando que las paredes del laberinto empezarán a cerrarse —¡Ustedes me lastimaron! —Comenzó a gritar sintiendo su garganta arder —¡Nada de lo que se rompe vuelve a quedar igual! ¡El ángel es un demonio y eso ya no se puede cambiar! ¡Ustedes mataron al ángel que era! —Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos pero se impedía llorar —¡No vengan a llorar o arrepentirse ahora que no tienen el derecho! —La rubia estaba furiosa y vio como las paredes se cerraban con lentitud alrededor de sus jugadores, ella sólo podía contemplarlo ya que en el fondo no quería detener lo que pasaría. De pronto escucho unos pasos fuertes acercándose a ella haciéndola voltear de golpe hacia el frente topándose con una muy agitada Sailor Saturn con dos gatos en sus brazos que se bajaron en seguida.

—¡Serena, detén esto! —le suplicó la pelimorada al ver por el espejo lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —Preguntó severa la rubia.

—Eso no importa —le dijo Luna —lo que importa es que no manches tus manos —la luna en la frente de Luna y Artemis brillo envolviendo sus cuerpos en un haz de luz que los convirtió en sus formas humanas. —Serena, no vale la pena que hagas esto.

—Sólo mancharas tus manos y tu alma si lo haces —le dijo Artemis.

—Les daré una noticia- habló con seriedad la rubia. —Mi alma ya está manchada...

[…]


	9. Tu y yo estaremos a salvo Final

Serena devolvió su vista al espejo tratando de ignorarlos pero de pronto Saturn se destransformo volviendo a su forma civil y justo en ese momento cayó al piso.

—¡Hotaru! —Gritó Luna el nombre de la pelimorada, Serena giró su rostro de golpe a su dirección viendo como la pelinegra se sentaba en el piso para colocar a Hotaru en su regazo, Artemis tocó su frente notando que tenía fiebre.

—¡Maldición, Hotaru! —La rubia se acerco con rapidez a la chica sentándose en el piso y colocando su mano en la frente de la pelimorada, un brillo leve hizo que la joven abriera sus ojos —¡Eres una imprudente, en este tipo de lugares no puedes estar si no estas transformada! —Le reprendió exaltada a lo que la pelimorada sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Ves que aún queda luz en tu alma? —L rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida para después agachar su mirada. —Tú no eres ni serás una asesina —tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza —las sombras consumieron tu luz pero tu alma aún sigue ahí, quizás el ángel se haya vuelto demonio, pero aún ese demonio tiene un poco de luz —la rubia miró hacia el espejo donde mostraba a las paredes aún cerrándose —no vale la pena que les hagas algo malo.

—Simplemente no lo valen, Serena —la rubia miró a su consejera que le sonreía con calidez y con una mirada de comprensión.

—Deten esto —la pelimorada con ayuda de Artemis se levantó del piso, acción que se repitió con Serena la cual aún seguía en silencio —te prometo que tu y yo estaremos a salvo. —Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la rubia. —Todo estará bien, así que, solo cierra los ojos por unos segundos —lentamente Serena cerró sus ojos a lo que Hotaru sostuvo sus manos —tu vas a estar bien, porque aún hay una pequeña luz en las sombras —Serena abrió sus ojos —tú y yo estaremos a salvo. —Hotaru le sonrió con dulzura. —No te abandonaré, ninguno de los tres lo hara —la rubia miró a los presentes para después mirar al espejo —si no quieres, no los perdones pero que no te arruinen más tu tiempo —tomando una bocanada de aire, Serena dirigió su mano al espejo haciéndolo quebrar, enfrente de los cuatro aparecieron los jugadores que se encontraban pálidos.

Dirigió su mano a las cuatro chicas de su infancia y las hizo desaparecer y reaparecer en sus habitaciones en donde ahora estaban dormidas, para ellas todo sería una simple pesadilla, dirigió su mirada a su ex guerreras y ex novio.

—No los perdonaré nunca —habló Serena con tranquilidad —el dolor que me causaron es irreparable, olvídense de mi que para mi ustedes ya no existirán, no vale la pena desgastarme en ustedes, y no se preocupen por el futuro que eso queda atrás —dirigió su mirada a Hotaru quien le asintió para después volver a verlos a ellos —no quiero que me recuerden, no quiero que sepan de mi, ya no quiero nada con ustedes así que por ello desde ahora vivirán sus vidas sin tener que recordarme.

—¡No nos puedes hacer olvidar! —Exclamó Haruka desesperada.

—¡No tienes el derecho! —Le reprochó Rei.

—Créeme que si lo tengo, Hino —respondió Serena con frialdad y con un movimiento de su mano los hizo desaparecer para después reaparecer en sus habitaciones inconscientes. —Prefiero mil veces que me olviden a que estar escuchando sus ruegos de que los perdone —la rubia se giró y miró a Hotaru —¿Están seguros de seguir conmigo? Yo ya no peleare por la tierra sino por mi, lo haré por fines egoístas no por los demás, actuaré fría, seré distante... ¿Aún así se quedarán a mi lado? —Los ojos de la rubia se pusieron brillosos, Hotaru la abrazo con fuerza.

—Te prometo que no te dejaré —al abrazo se unieron Luna y Artemis.

—No te dejaremos —dijeron Luna y Artemis al mismo tiempo, una lágrima silenciosa surco la mejilla de la rubia mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de Hotaru.

[…]


	10. Epílogo

Serena caminaba por los aparadores de una tienda, buscando que ropa comprar, la verdad la otra la había cansado, comprar conjuntos negros no sólo debía ser, también debía variarle a su estilo. De pronto chocó con un chico de facción robusta que la miró de mala gana.

—Fíjate por donde vas —le dijo con desdén.

—Tú eres el que andaba distraído —le dijo con molestia la rubia.

—Aquí la distraída fuiste tu así que discúlpate —replicó él desconocido con irritación.

—En tus sueños seguro me disculpare —le dijo Serena con arrogancia al desconocido.

—Eres una... —antes de que pudiera si quiera ponerle una mano encima una chica apareció y lo tomo del brazo.

—Deberías de cuidar como le hablas a una mujer, imbécil —le escupió las palabras a la cara para después rempujarlo, provocando que su muñequera cayera .

—Los hombres de ahora si que son imbéciles- una segunda chica se unió al pleito —¿Deberíamos romperle la cara, Hikari?

—No seria una mala idea, Mika —le dijo sonriéndole con complicidad.

—No tengo que soportar esto —masculló molesto el desconocido.

—Pues lárgate —le dijo Mika apuntando a la salida, el hombre solo bufo para después irse, la castaña y la pelinegra chocaron sus manos mientras sonreían.

—No tenían que hacer esto —les dijo la rubia captando la atención de ambas amigas, la rubia recogió la muñequera del suelo.

—Es normal para nosotras lidiar con idiotas —le dijo Hikari sonriéndole mientras extendía su mano para tomar la muñequera, en ese momento noto aquellas marcas en las muñecas de aquella chica, unas marcas que conocía bien. Después miro a la que respondía al nombre de Mika la cual tenía una mirada seria, como si la estuviera estudiando, claramente era iguales.

—Gracias por eso, Hikari~san —le colocó la muñequera antes de que la pelinegra dijera algo —lograras ganar esa batalla como yo lo hice —la pelinegra y la castaña la miraron con asombro, la rubia solo se limitó a sonreír sinceramente, sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacia. Esas palabras fueron el comienzo de una oportunidad mas a la amistad.

**Serena**

_Un año, después de todo a pasado un año desde que me hicieron cambiar pero en cierto modo se los agradezco, ya que así eh logrado superarme, ya no soy el ángel que todos pisotean sino el demonio al que respetan, pero ahora este demonio no esta solo, es cierto que dije que ya no volvería a confiar a excepción de Hotaru y mis consejeros pero ellas dos lograron tumbar esos muros que había creado ahora los seis tenemos una amistad propia y no la pienso cambiar por nada._

_Me eh graduado en diseño grafico, soy diseñadora de interiores por lo que mi trabajo es estable. Mi actitud quedo intacta, sigo siendo el mismo ángel caído ya que no se puede cambiar ese hecho. Ahora solo me enfoco en superarme cada vez mas, no pienso ser la burla de nadie de nuevo así que el demonio no seria pisoteado._

_Ahora debo decir que debo encaminarme al futuro tanto como la princesa que soy como el ser humano que soy. No me detendrán mas en mi camino, no veras caer, ya no seré parte de esa minoría que es pisoteada._

_Solo les puedo asegurar ahora que los ángeles si pueden convertirse en demonios._

[Fin]


	11. Notas

Originalmente las Outhers no estarían entre los "presionadores"

Los dos personajes extra son:

-Mika Daigo- @EternalMoonDark

-Hikari Tsubasa- yo

Originalmente Serena se suicidaria despues de haber hecho sufrir a sus agresores.

Con Hotaru, Luna y Artemis estuve entre si ponerlos en el bando de Serena o en el de los "perfeccionistas" pero preferi que por lo menos con ellos tres tuviera apoyo la rubia.

Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado la historia y que se pasen a leer mis otras obras.

Sin mas que decir, abrazos psicológicos y nos leemos luego


End file.
